


Virtue

by starlillie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlillie/pseuds/starlillie
Summary: Fleur's got a war on her mind. Tonks may have a way to get it off. At least, for the moment.





	Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Twats and Joggers mini fest. Thanks to carpemermaid for the beta! :)

She was independent. Strong. That’s what Fleur told her mother when she accepted the job at Gringotts. She’d already been in Britain for almost an entire school year. Though foreign, the magical community here didn’t intimidate her in the slightest.

That’s not to say it wasn’t difficult sometimes. Lonely. Merely by consequence of all the students in the country going to the same school, everyone near her age knew each other. Hogwarts was the common experience among them. Whether they liked it or not, it bound them all together. Beauxbatons was the same for France and much of western Europe, of course, but the magical communities on the continent didn’t feel quite so insular. Trying to find her place among the friends, the families, the feuds was frustrating.

Bill was a lucky catch. He had moved back to the country around the same time she started at Gringotts. Bill was fun, willing to help her with her English, and he was self-assured enough that he wasn’t tripping over himself to impress her. He’d also agreed to introduce her to some of his friends.

They were meant to meet up for lunch with a friend of his, but when Bill rapped on the door of a shabby looking flat over a shop in Camden, they were met with silence. 

Bill’s eyes slid towards her. “Tonks is not always the most punctual. Let’s give her a bit.”

Fleur flipped her hair over her shoulder. Patience was a virtue, but not one of hers.

“Perhaps,” she said after they’d waited a full minute and Bill had knocked for a second time, again unanswered, “we should assume your friend will not be joining us?” 

Bill’s face crumpled into an expression of resignation. He nodded and made to usher her back down the stairs when, suddenly, there was a loud _bang_ shortly followed by a string of muffled shouts that Fleur could not decipher. She supposed they were swears, but her English was not yet proficient enough to understand idioms and modern slang.

Fleur heard the pounding of feet and then the door to the flat was flung open. A young woman stood in the doorway, her hair cut short and coloured bright pink.

“I’m so sorry!” she wailed. “I was called in late last night and thought I’d have a lie in. I completely forgot!”

“Hey, Tonks,” Bill said with a casual wave of his hand. Fleur thought he must be used to these sorts of outbursts. “How about we go on to the pub and you can meet us there?”

“No, no, no, come inside! I’ll just be a minute.” 

The young woman - Tonks, as Bill had called her - disappeared back into her flat, favouring her left foot slightly.

Fleur met Bill’s eyes across the now silent landing, the question of his judgement clear. Surely, he had friends who were more put together. Why he had chosen this particular one to introduce to her, she was uncertain. Regardless, she followed him into the flat.

The living room was small and haphazardly decorated. Brightly colored band posters and quidditch pennants hung on the walls. By the kitchenette, there was a large painting of a landscape done in pastels, the only tasteful thing she had seen thus far. Through the opening of a door Fleur could only guess led to the bedroom, she spied a pile of wrinkled robes lying on the floor.

“I’ll just be a minute,” Tonks called again from inside the room.

“She takes a little getting used to,” Bill admitted quietly. He had already settled himself on a floral patterned armchair by the fireplace. “But she’s sweet and honest. I think the two of you could really get along. If you try.”

“Of course, I will try,” Fleur said. “I’m sure she can be quite…endearing.” 

Bill laughed. “She is. She was in my brother Charlie’s year at Hogwarts. Hufflepuff, though. She was always stumbling her way into trouble, but then worming her way out of it. And she played quidditch. Hell of a beater. Knocked Charlie senseless a few times.”

Fleur allowed herself a small smile. Uncouth though she seemed, perhaps she could, indeed, befriend this girl. 

“Okay,” Tonks announced, stepping out of her bedroom. “I’m -”

She was interrupted as a translucent lynx shot through an open window and came to a stop in front of Bill. It opened its mouth and a deep, rich voice resonated through the tiny flat.

_“You are needed. Come at once.”_

The lynx then dissolved into a silvery haze and vanished.

Fleur was no fool. She had been chosen as a Triwizard Champion to represent her school. She knew Harry Potter and she had known Cedric Diggory. Harry was a brave boy, noble and sincere. He would have no reason to lie. And Cedric was strong. It was clear his death was no accident. He Who Must Not Be Named had risen again that night. When Fleur had spoken with Victor Krum the following morning, he had told her his Headmaster, Karkaroff, had already fled in fear. And perhaps, it was reckless of her to stay in Britain knowing this, but she was not a coward. She would fight if it came to that.

And she knew Bill was involved in something. Something that was mounting an opposition in secret. And she suspected Tonks was involved as well. Bill had told her nothing, but he didn’t need to. She hoped he would invite her to join once they had established enough trust.

Bill looked between her and Tonks, eyes wide and frenzied. “I have to go. I’m sorry,” he said, nodding to Fleur. “I’ll owl you when I can.”

And with that, he strode briskly out the flat. Fleur listened to the heavy thuds of his footsteps through the landing and then the creak of the stairs.

She turned back to Tonks and truly studied her for the first time. She looked tired. She was pale and there were shadows under her eyes. Bill had said Tonks was an Auror, but Fleur thought it was possible that it wasn’t the DMLE who’d called her in the previous night. She didn’t seem any more surprised than Fleur had been at the sight of the lynx patronus.

Tonks was very pretty, Fleur thought, in a quirky sort of way. She had heavy eyebrows, sharp cheekbones, and a pointed chin. Her bubblegum pink hair clashed horribly with the red of her jogging bottoms. And just as Fleur was thinking it, Tonks’s hair abruptly changed color, now the same dark red as her joggers.

“You’re hair,” she addressed Tonks, “you transfigure it? I did not see you cast anything.”

“Watching me, were you?” Tonks winked at her.

Having been caught out, Fleur stiffened her back and stood tall. “Yes,” she said with a tilt of her head.

Tonks broke into a giggle, her wide smile lighting up her face. She really was quite pretty. Fleur felt a flutter of attraction in her chest.

When Tonks recovered from her giggles with a small snort into her hand, she looked up at Fleur, her dark eyes twinkling. “I didn’t transfigure it, no. I’m a Metamorphmagus!” 

To demonstrate, she changed her hair again to a ghastly waist length lime green. Fleur grimaced and Tonks laughed again. She shook her head and her hair was once again short, spiky, and pink.

“Metamorphmagi are extremely rare, are they not?” Fleur asked.

“Mmhm,” Tonks hummed, biting her lip, “but I think you’re pretty rare yourself.”

Fleur felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Tonks was looking at her now, a bit mesmerised. 

“I am part Veela. My grandmother,” Fleur said simply.

“Yeah, I was thinking something like that,” Tonks muttered as if to herself, finally moving from her spot by the bedroom door. She walked across the living room, not taking her eyes off Fleur, and rather unfortunately misjudged the placement of her furniture, stubbing her toe on the leg of an end table. “ _Ow, fuck!_ ” she yelped. She waved off Fleur’s question of concern and hopped over to the sofa, collapsing into the corner and hugging an electric blue pillow to her chest.

Fleur came to sit beside her and placed a hand just above Tonks’s knee. “Perhaps, you should watch your feet as you are walking rather than me?”

“That might help. But it’s hard to look away.” She pushed the pillow aside and pulled herself up to look Fleur in the eyes. “You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

It wasn’t as if Fleur didn’t hear that sentiment often. But it was much more welcome when the attraction was reciprocated. She lifted her hand and lightly brushed her fingertips under Tonks’s jaw. Tonks took a sharp breath through her nose and turned into the touch.

“I… don’t normally do this. Just so you know. This is kind of like a dream I had when i was sixteen.” Tonks leaned in so that their foreheads were touching, breaths intermingling.

“Mm, and I do, you think?” Fleur whispered the question against Tonks’s lips. They were full, soft, and pliant as Fleur pressed in gently and then pulled back.

“Maybe not,” Tonks said with a wicked smile. She moved forward and caught Fleur’s lips in another kiss. Fleur traced her hand from its position just above Tonks’s knee up her thigh and settled on the waistband of Tonks’s joggers. She opened her mouth and moaned into the kiss as she felt Tonks’s fingers thread through her hair. Fleur leaned back so that she was lying down on the sofa and Tonks followed, her shirt riding up around her belly. 

Fleur’s eyes fluttered closed as Tonks began kissing along her jawline, mouthing at a point just below her ear. One of her hands was still clutching Tonks’s hip and the other came up to sift through pink hair, trying to hold Tonks in place. She gasped as Tonks abruptly moved back to her lips and brought up a hand to massage one of Fleur’s breasts.

It felt like floating and Fleur was warm all over. Tonks’s mouth was even warmer and her tongue clever and quick. Fleur pulled in a deep breath as they seperated once more. She caressed her hand through Tonks’s hair and then brought it down to cup her jaw. Tonks responded with a toothy smile, ducking down to plant a kiss on Fleur’s collarbone. The hand on Fleur’s breast moved away and instead went to tangle in her hair. She felt Tonks’s other hand tug on the neck of her blouse and kiss a line down her chest.

“Can I…?” Tonks asked when she had made her way down to Fleur’s stomach.

“Oh, yes,” she sighed, eyes closed, hands coming up to clutch at the sides of her head.

Tonks placed a soft kiss by her belly button and then slowly pulled Fleur’s skirt down past her hips and over her legs. She did the same for Fleur’s underwear, stopping to nuzzle the spot where her left thigh and hip met.

A breathy sigh escaped Fleur’s lips as she felt Tonks’s hands roam over the tops of her bare thighs. And then she felt Tonks’s breath ghosting over the hair above her opening. When Fleur opened her eyes and looked down, Tonks was poised, hovering just centimetres above her. 

Fleur brought her hand down and brushed her long fingers along Tonks’s jaw again. Tonks lifted her eyes, so that they were looking directly at each other for a moment. She bit her lip and then, as if coming to some conclusion, swiftly bent down licked Fleur from entrance to clit. Fleur stifled a gasp and rolled her head back onto the arm of the sofa. She could feel Tonks grinning against her.

Tonks flicked her tongue again, in and out. And then Tonks moved up to her clit, tonguing and sucking it. One of Tonks’s hands gripped Fleur’s right thigh, holding it down. The other came down between Fleur’s legs and she began stroking Fleur’s entrance even as her mouth continued to work on Fleur’s clit. It felt divine, like Fleur’s entire being was encapsulated in this moment. And Fleur couldn’t help it. She began to writhe on the sofa, bringing her left leg up and canting her hips so as to be closer to that wonderful mouth and that filthy tongue.

She felt more than heard Tonks laugh against her. Tonks removed her fingers and brought them to Fleur’s thigh, hooking it over her shoulder. And then she granted Fleur’s wish. Tonks opened her mouth wide and buried herself in Fleur, her tongue licking and sucking and fucking her way into her.

It was enough to make Fleur’s toes curl. She reached down and grabbed tufts of Tonks’s bubblegum colored hair, desperately trying to get her even closer. The wet, slurping noises Tonks was making were drowning out Fleur’s moans, her pleas, her exultations. There was a knot in her stomach coiling ever tighter. Fleur stiffened, the coil coming undone, and she released, one last moan escaping her lips. 

When she regained her breath, Tonks was still lapping at her entrance, and Fleur felt as if she were among the clouds. She released her iron grip on Tonks’s hair and began to lazily card her fingers through it. 

Tonks resurfaced then, smiling. She gave Fleur’s thigh a quick rub and then helped her pull her panties back up. She wiggled up and wedged herself between Fleur and the sofa back.

“That was nice,” Tonks said, bringing up her arm to rest under her head. An understatement, Fleur thought. She turned so that they were facing each other.

“It was nice. For me.” She made a shushing motion as Tonks opened her mouth to object and continued. “Now let me make it nice for you.”

And as Fleur reached her hand under the waistband of Tonks’s joggers, she thought that Bill had been quite astute. The two of them could get along very well.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @starlillie


End file.
